The Heathens at Hogwarts
by memogoth08
Summary: Don't know if it's a crossover, I made up the characters, only four though, they're sisters, one for each house, and they've got boyfriends. Izzy for Draco, Nicksie for Fred and George, Lorellai for Neville, and the there's Annalee. Not sure about her yet
1. Introducing the ladies

ALL BODY TYPES FOR THESE GIRLS ARE THE SAME, THEY ARE QUADRUPLETS, FOR SOME REASON THE MOTHER THINKS THE SLYTHERIN ONE, IZZY, HAS A UNIQUE BODY AND MAKES HER MODEL 'VE ALL GOT WAIST LENGTH HAR, BUT DYE IT COLORS THAT SEMI GO WITH THEIR HOUSES. THEY ALSO HAVE FACIAL EXPRESSIONS TO MATCH DIFFERENT... IDK -.-

SLYTHERIN

Izzabell Poppi Skotch

Nicknames for first/middle: Izzy / Pompous

(I don't particularly care for the name, Hers had to be semi proper sounding to match with Draco though, and the last name has to be... "amiable"?)

Character made by me because in my dream noone in the actually story matched her description. She has waist length silver hair. (Because her MUMMY would do ANYTHING for the Slytherin sweety pie XP) Has long legs, she's famous in the muggle world for these legs, she's a model in the muggle world, as you could probably tell. She has 3 sister, 1 for each house at Hogwarts, but I'm not sure I'll add them much in the story, they all look alike, but their facial expressions are different. Around other Slytherins, or just people she thinks aren't complete idiots, she's quite cool. But as soon as it's one of her sisters being... an annoying sister, she snaps with the classic Slytherin pigheadedness.

GRYFFINDOR

Nicksie Oz (Pronounces it oh zee so she can make the joke nosey, but it rlly is oz) Skotch

Nicknames for first/middle: Pixie / Nosey

The Gryffindor is loud and has a broad grin and challenges people for a good game, bet, or fight. She dyed her hair an unnatural red maroon for Gryffindor pride, and because it's a shade too close to neon for Izzy's liking. She's also crude sometimes, but proper when she HAS to be. WITH (As in dating and... shagging...) Fred and George, has a foul mouth, but the Teaselys (Her joke for the Weasley twins) love the joker (Her). She doesn't show off her body... much, and if she does, she does it to mess with people. If I write a sexual one for her, she'll most likely have both of the twins... at the same time... for her first time. :3 Cause I'm just nasty like that. Pixie likes to piss Izzy off at just about any time. Even though she's the Teasleys girlfriend (yes for both, get used to it) she still refuses to take any of their products for free, no matter how little, big, cheap, or expensive. She can tell the twins apart. She finds it rather easy to do.

HUFFLEPUFF

Lorellai Sydni Skotch

Nicknames for first/middle: Laura or Loural / Season or Summer or Spring

Has verticle bumblebee colors, the yellow is very... yellow... but very noticable, because yellow is too close to copying Izzy. Nevilles girlfriend. X3 He deserves one don't he? (I know the grammar is sucky there but it's got character.) Neville is a bit thinner, the fat is more of subtle teenage boy muscle, got it? His face is also a tiny bit less pudgy and his teeth don't go out as far. Call me shallow and I'll kick your ass. Really likes Neville and attends Yule Ball with him. (Stories will most definately be at random times, forgive me.) She likes nature, apparently, and studies whatever is closest that's made of nature. (NOT like a desk or something... but like... a pond, or a fish tank.)

RAVENCLAW

AnnaLee -prefers to leave out Lee- Brahma Skotch

Nicknames for first/middle: Airhead or Apple Deep-almost-black-blue hair and somehow I don't know whether by a charm or magic dye has little sparkles that drift from root to ends of different strands before travelling to another and doing the same thing. Considers Luna one of her closest friends. And reads The Quibbler sometimes. Sighs a lot in a happy I-wish-that-was-real daydreamy way. I bet many of you would understand. :3

I'll add more descriptions if I think of any... already almost done with the first Draco and Izzy chapter! 


	2. Izzy's surprize

lol ok, here's the part I've been dying to get to. :3

D 'Shit' I thought. All I had been trying to do was get this spell down to turn Weasley into a weasel to make it up for him laughing when that proffessor turned me into a ferret. Unfortunately, today is my 17th birthday, I was away all day and Izzy was pissed that she couldn't help me celebrate my birthday. I know she's supposed to show up soon to meet with me. Not really meet, just sleep in my bed. She's often done that for no reason, but she's gonna be here soon, and if I'm not here, she'll-  
-Knock--Knock-

I

"Look Blaise, could you just get the hell out of my way before he shows up?" He gIanced with a funny expression at Dracos bed, then returned his gaze to me. I know he can be cool when he wants to, but seriously, picking now of all times to ruin my surprize. His eyes showed badly hidden approval of my outfit, but he tried being smug about it. "What makes you think he'll like that dress?" I simply raise an eyebrow arrogantly before throwing out a goody two shoes voice, "Are you implying that, I, of all people, don't look faaaaabulous?" I ask while pirouetting past him, clearly exaggerating the movement, into the boys' dorm room. I could tell they might've caught a panty-flash. Then I stop while facing him and giggle, "Besides, he said he liked this one." "Yeah... I guess, I'm not gonna put any input on that."  
"Well why on Earth not? Not like I want your opinion anyways."  
"My legions of fangirls would bring their wrath upon you!" He said as he waved his hands above his head wildly.  
"Damn, how'd you find out about the club?! Our Tee shirts are comin' in next week, you want one?" I laughed madly and could see the three other boys sitting on their beds were enjoying the show.  
"Nah, I'm good," Blaise laughed then, for about the fifth time since I had walked in, I saw almost everyone glance awkwardly at Dracos bed. I turned to see what had caught there attention and almost screamed in delight. On his green comforter, was the cutest little ferret, EVER! It was looking at me with its head tilted and was so still it looked like it might be in shock.  
"When'd he get a ferret?" I wonder aloud.  
"He uhh... got it... today?" Blaise seemed to struggle with the explanation, but I didn't care. It was so cute! Then I remembered that Draco should be showing up soon, and I wanted him to be surprized that I was there. "I'm gonna get ready for when he shows up, ok?" I ask while climbing into Dracos lavish bed near the ferret.  
"OK well, I'm going to close the curtains, I doubt he'd want to see his friends starin' at you like that," He smirked glancing at my mid-thigh night dress. I quickly pulled my legs together and folded them so that my underwear didn't show. (Hey, she's famous in AMERICA sometimes too, and while she's there she picks up some language mishaps, don't bug me.) "Thank-you" I reply, feigning over-blown pride. He laughs but right before he closes the curtains he says,  
"It's kind of funny that when you wear the Slytherin colors it looks like a foresty green." Then he shuts the heavy wall-like fabric. I glance down at my legs. The legs that mother says make me different. My sisters and I all look exactly alike, except for posture, attitudes and facial expressions of course. Mother's always kept me from going outside much so I didn't risk getting a sunburn or an uneven tan. I kind of like the contrast between my legs and the dress. Call me crazy, but I think pumpkin panties are adorable. (I REALLY DO IN REAL LIFE) But I don't think it'd work in a way to surprize Draco if he found me in what he'd probably think was a diaper. Why in the crustiest corner of Merlin's teenage sock am I thinking about my favorite panties? I sigh as I remember that he's supposed to be here when I feel a rather tiny wet nose poke my hip. I had forgotten about the other bed intruder completely and it's sudden reappearance sends me nearly three feet in the air with a shriek.  
"Hey, Izzy, tone it down a bit. Ok? You won't surprize him if he hears you, and we've gotta get some sleep soon."  
"Shit dude, I'm sorry."  
I mutter the silencing charm I learned a few years prior so as not to disturb the other people in the room.  
Then I turn to glare at the reason for my outburst and find him shrunken back against the pillows staring up at me. "How could I be angry at that little face?" I whisper, scooping the ferret into my arms. He seems terrified, and I decide maybe it's because he's in the air now, so I lie back on the wonderfully large pillows. Then I bring the soft fuzzy critter up and cuddle him to my chest.

D

'I need to let her know it's me. Maybe if I get her to look at me, but I can't talk...' I waddle my way over to her while she's still staring funnily at where Blaise was a moment ago. I stare at her hips, so pale and beautiful, and connected to those legs that I've never seen the top of... 'Wait, this is more important than that.' I rub my nose on her leg, not wanting to risk scrathing them with my claws. She all but takes flight with a scream, and after apolgizing to Blaise turns to glare at me. Only then do I realize that I can fly in fear too, because I'm almost burried in my pillows. She whispers to me, "How could I stay angry at that little face?" And before I know it, the bed is gone and I don't know where I am. If I had a human mouth right now, someone'd try to clean it for me. Then the bed is there again but there's a big pretty face staring right at me. She moves her hand and scratches my ears for a second before trailing one finger down my back and bringing it around to my stomach. Before this stupid spell backfired, I was a hormonal teenage boy, all the classics were in effect, such as wetdreams and being horny ALOT. Actually, the 'classics' were still in effect when I realized she was rubbing up my stomach to where my chest would be, and then back down. Down down down, right to where my- Oh god...

I

"Your belly is so soft," I sigh, running both my hands up the ferrets stomach, pushing the fur up too.

(OK I'M SO SORRY BUT I REALLY HATE WRITING LIKE THIS, I WANT TO WRITE FROM THIRD PERSON, SO I'M GOING TO, TELL ME IN A MESSAGE OR REVIEW WHETHER I SHOULD OR NOT)

She drug her nails down the ferrets sides, soft enough so it wouldn't hurt but hard enough to get through his fur. She did so a few times, starting up near his little arms, then going down to his legs and teasing him there. He writhed and squeaked but she didn't stop. 'Ahh- Happy fucking birthday! Just HAD to try and find a way to piss of the weasel. She's pretty much giving me hand-job and I'm a fucking ferret'  
Draco thought miserably. He could see that she was on her knees bending over him. He was flat on his back and she was rubbing her nose on his stomach while playing with his paws. She planted delicate kisses all over his stomach and just above where his cock would be. 'Even though it's not there right now, I can still feel it, I feel like I'm hard!' She let out a deep sigh onto his belly and moaned, she was close enough he could feel her voice in everything around him.  
"Huh. He's so mean, and I was hoping I could try to give hi-" She was interrupted by something sounding like a whip and a cloud of smoke surrounding her. Before she could sit up there were hands clutching her at the hair, and the sound of pants and moans were coming from near the top of the bed. She hands were holding her still as something was being pushed into her face repeatedly. As the little bit of smoke disappeared (I KNOW IT'S LAME, BUT I CAN'T HELP IT, YOUR LUCKY I DIDNT MAKE HIM SHOUT "ALAKAZAM!" LOL) she realized what was being thrust into her face was a nearly fully erect cock. 


	3. FML!

Well... umm... im just gonna copy what i have done of this story, and repost it with more stuff, because i got cocky and tried to do more than one story at a time, im sorry, im doin an alice in wonderland story, please message me and give me hints or tips on anything. please~ i would appreciate it. other than that, screw the naruhina story i got tired of crappy or NO comments .

AGAIN I'M SORRY


	4. Az, random thing I thought up, sidestory

Az was a pale pixie girl, resembling a character from a fairly famous muggle movie, a girl named Alice. She was a raven girl. And though she was petite and beautiful, she only had eyes for Oliver Wood.

Today she heard about Gryffindors new beater, Harry Potter. She'd heard his famous tale many times, who hadn't? He was quite a cute little child, but the sight of Oliver in his turtle neck was one that made her already watering mouth almost overflow.

She helped drag the box containing the Quidditch equipment. She released the Bludger and stood beside Oliver watching Harry's little show. After they packed the equipment, Harry was sent off to find his friends. Az went with Oliver to return the equipment.

"What the bloody hell is wrong?" Oliver said in his sexy accent, hitting the R's hard. He turned and plopped onto the box they had just returned. He stared at her with an eyebrow raised like he was interested but daring her to say something.

"Huh?" She said, having been focused on the way his sweater hugged him oh so nicely, and not on the words his mouth were letting out.

"You've been staring at me all day, I'd like to know what's gotten in your knickers." She giggled at that and leaned in for a kiss, the sides of their noses bumped a little. He sat back on the box, spreading his legs wider, at the same time Az rocked back on her heels lightly before almost diving back to Oliver. She put her hands on his shoulders, he was using his arms to hold himself up.

He worked his mouth against hers. She naturally just followed as his mouth moved, they never really used tongue. But slowly she got closer and closer to Oliver, almost pressing against him. She had just placed her knee on the box he was sitting on when the door to the supply room opened and three Slytherins walked in.

Caught red-handed.

Damn it all.

"That's just like a common Gryffindor hussie!" The sneered and giggled. They ran away spreading their new found gossip.

Az, who was in the same position she'd been caught in, pressed her forehead to Oliver's and sighed, a disappointed sound.

"Is the mood ruined?" Oliver asked sadly.

"Totally."

"Damn."

Christmas Break

She sat above him. More so _on _him, just below his crotch, not touching it. He was so cute in his sleep. He was so cute awake. Az leaned down, stretching to plant a little smooch on his chin. He grumbled when her hair brushed his face and opened his eyes. She wore a santa hat, its white fluff the exact opposite to her spiky black hair. He looked around his dorm quickly to find that noone else was there. It seemed everyone else had already gone to open presents.

"Why are you so far away?" He groaned.

"They don't call you Wood for nothing." She giggled, glancing down, where indeed Oliver was slightly showing through his pajama pants. His shirt was pulled up a little above his navel because he liked being cool while he slept.

He reached down and grabbed her butt, making her squeak and flinch closer to him, onto his erection. The squirming and friction of her rubbing felt amazing so early in the morning.

Oliver sat up and pushed her slightly so he could get on top of her, he kept his erection close to her though until he got her legs on either side of him. She was only wearing a large shirt and her knickers. He pressed his length against her, and it was easily felt through the three thin layers between them. She groaned, stretching her neck and her legs perking up.

Oliver rocked his hips so that the pressure was always changing. Her legs would go up and back down depending on how hard he pressed against her. Az squoze her eyes shut almost writhing underneath Oliver. He grinned and beganlicking up her neck. Az grabbed his shirt and hung desperately to him.

She wanted him so bad that she began rubbing her legs against his sides, and wiggling her hips against him as he pushed. Her thighs tightened as he pushed against her. He groaned and someone coughed awkwardly beside them.

Fred and George stood by the bed, both blushing, having just walked through the door.

"Well mate-" Fred started.

"We came to see-" George continued.

"If you were going to come open your presents." Fred coughed. The twins looked at each other before glancing at the pair that were still tangled together.

"But seeing as how you're already checking out one of your gifts-" They both joked in harmony until Oliver grabbed the Beater's bat at the foot of his bed where he kept the Quidditch supplies for safe keeping, and chunking it haphazardly towards the twins' heads. They fled screaming and laughing and closed the door behind them. Oliver curled over and rested his head on her stomach, their bodies still mingled together.

"Dammnit all!" They both growled.


End file.
